priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Believe My DREAM!
Believe My DREAM! is song by MY☆DREAM. It first makes its anime debut in Episode 176. This MY☆DREAM's first song as a unit. History TBA Performers * MY☆DREAM - (Episode 176), (Episode 177), (Episode 178), (Episode 186), (Episode 188), (Episode 190) * SoLaMi♡Dressing - (Episode 190) * Shuuka Hanazono - (Episode 190) * Mimiko Jigoku - (Episode 190) * Faruru - (Episode 190) * Fuwari Midorikaze - (Episode 190) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Yume to iu tsubasa de tonde ikou Sa! Let's Fly! Kitto matteru kara Go! Go! Dear Friends! Believe My☆Dream! Kimi ni aetari Egao morattari Nante suteki na deizu Ureshī nda yo Dakara shinjite Sekai ryokō ni tabida yō (Ima de) Hora kibō wa koko ni arun da yo Kimi to narande yorokobi atte Motto shiawase taimu ippai ni shiyou Dakara mayowazu sekai ryokō ni dekakeyou (Issho ni) Hora asu no sono mukō made Yume to iu tsubasa de tonde ikou |-| Kanji= 君に会えたり 笑顔もらったり なんて素敵なデイス 夢という翼で飛んでいこう 考えるだけでドキドキしてた キュッと憧れ抱きしめたんだ 大きな空に不安多めでも さ！Let's Fly！未来を捕まえなくちゃ 毎日はくるくる万華鏡みたいだね 虹色にキラリシャイニング 行こう！くぐって踊りワープして きっと待ってるから Go！ Go！ Dear Friends！ Believe My☆Dream！ 君に会えたり 笑顔もらったり なんて素敵なデイス 嬉しいんだよ だから信じて 世界旅行に旅だよう（みんなで） ほら希望をここにあるんだよ 顔を上げて見たら 空がくれる 勇気くれる Takeoff time ビュンと Takeoff now 果てまで 同じ風をね捕まえたら 始まる奇跡 君と並んで喜びあって もっと幸せタイムいっぱいにしよう だから迷わず世界旅行に出かけよう（一緒に） ほらあすのその向こうまで 夢という翼で飛んでいこう |-| English= When I want to meet you I put on a smile In these wonderful days With these wings called "dreams", let's fly! Just thinking about it gets me excited The idea that I can hold my aspirations tight Though the vast sky may be unnerving Come on! Let's fly! We have to take hold of the future Every day is like a spinning kaleidoscope Shining in rainbow colors Let's go! Let's power through, dance, and warp There's definitely something waiting Go! Go! Dear Friends! Believe My☆Dream! When I want to meet you I put on a smile In these wonderful days I'm happy to be a part of them So you have to believe We're leaving for our world trip (Right now) See, hope is right here Just being with you makes me happy Let's have more joyful times So without hesitating, let's leave for our world trip See, tommorow is just beyond there With these wings called "dreams", let's fly! Full Version Romaji= Yume to iu tsubasa de tondeikō Sa! Let's Fly! Kitto matteru kara Go! Go! Dear Friends! Believe My☆Dream! Kimi ni aetari Egao morattari Nante sutekina days Ureshī ndayo Dakara shinjite Sekai ryokō ni tabida yō（minna de) Hora asu wa kagayaiteru yo Yume to iu tsubasa de tondeikō Sa! Let's Cry! Believe Your☆Dream! Kimi to katattari Hashaijattari Chirabaru Happiness Atsumete miyō Chizu ni mada nai Sekai mitsuke ni yukō (issho ni) Hora kibō o koko ni aru ndayo #4DEBF3|Nino}}/ Takeoff time #4DEBF3|Nino}}/ Takeoff now Hajimaru kiseki Hop! Step! Jump! Kanau kara Aikotoba issho ni Believe My☆Dream! Kimi to narande yorokobiatte Motto shiawase time ippai ni shiyō Dakara mayowazu sekai ryokō ni dekakeyō (issho ni) Hora asu no sono mukō made Yume to iu tsubasa de tondeikō |-| Kanji= 君に会えたり 笑顔もらったり なんて素敵なデイス 夢という翼で飛んでいこう 考えるだけでドキドキしてた キュッと憧れ抱きしめたんだ 大きな空に不安多めでも さ！Let's Fly！未来を捕まえなくちゃ 毎日はくるくる万華鏡みたいだね 虹色にキラリシャイニング 行こう！くぐって踊りワープして きっと待ってるから Go！ Go！ Dear Friends！ Believe My☆Dream！ 君に会えたり 笑顔もらったり なんて素敵なデイス 嬉しいんだよ だから信じて 世界旅行に旅だよう（みんなで） ほらあすはかがやいてるよ 夢という翼で飛んでいこう どこに行こうかな どれがいいかな 自由自在に 決めてみせちゃお！ 膨らんだ期待 雲にのっけたら さ！Let's Cry！ときめきジェットコースターだよ かっとびっくりくるくる 高速で過ぎていっちゃう 見逃さないでねワンダー あそぼ手と手を 重ねてみたら　 ハート一つだから Believe Your☆Dream！ 君と語ったり はしゃいじゃったり 散らばるHappiness 集めてみよう 地図にまだ無い 世界見つけにゆこう（一緒に） ほら希望をここにあるんだよ 顔を上げて見たら 空がくれる 勇気くれる Takeoff time ビュンと Takeoff now 果てまで 同じ風をね捕まえたら 始まる奇跡 願いは歌になってくれるから 小さなジュエルなくさないで そのきらきらで ホップ・ステップ・ジャンプかなうから 合言葉一緒に Believe My☆Dream！ 君と並んで喜びあって もっと幸せタイムいっぱいにしよう だから迷わず世界旅行に出かけよう（一緒に） ほらあすのその向こうまで 夢という翼で飛んでいこう |-| English= Audio Gallery See Believe My DREAM!/Photo Gallery and Believe My DREAM!/Video Gallery Trivia * More choreography of this song during the bridge can be shown in episode 190. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Songs sung by Nino Category:Songs sung by Michiru Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Unit Song Category:Season 4 Category:Insert Song Category:In-Show Category:Songs sung by MY☆DREAM Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Shuuka Category:Songs sung by Mimiko Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé